


Keep Your Eyes On The Horizon

by hAnatabi



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Shuri Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Top Steve Rogers
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hAnatabi/pseuds/hAnatabi
Summary: เป็นเรื่องหลังจาก end credit Civil War และหลัง Black Panther สตีฟไม่ได้ทะเลาะกับเหล่า Avengers และกลับไปทำงานที่ตึก Avengers ที่เดิม โดยที่ฝ่าบาททีชัลล่าเสนอให้บัคกี้มารักษาที่วากานดาแทนที่จะรักษาที่อเมริกา สตีฟเลยพาบัคกี้มารักษาตัวที่วากานด้าแทน





	Keep Your Eyes On The Horizon

แสงแดดสดใสในเช้าวันหนึ่งที่วากันดาสอดแสงเข้ามาตามกระจกห้องนอนของบัคกี้ที่ตั้งอยู่ส่วนนอกสุดของราชวังติดชายป่าซึ่งใกล้กับบึงน้ำขนาดใหญ่ เขาหันหนีให้กับแสงยามเช้านั่นแล้วซุกตัวลงเข้ากับเตียงนุ่มในระหว่างที่กำลังงัวเงียและจะเคลิ้มหลับอีกรอบ เขาก็ได้ยินเสียงจากลูกปัดคิโมโยที่สวมอยู่ที่แขนข้างขวาดังขึ้นเป็นสัญญาณที่ว่ามีคนโทรเรียกหาเขาแต่เช้าเหมือนเช่นเดิม

 

“อรุณสวัสดิ์!!! จ่าสิบเอกบาร์นส์” เสียงขององค์หญิงชูริดังขึ้นพร้อมโฮโลแกรมเด็กสาว

 

“โห ตะวันโด่งขนาดนี้ยังไม่ตื่นอีกหรอ” องค์หญิงถามเสียงใสพร้อมกับยิ้มอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

“เรียกบัคกี้ก็ได้” เขามองหน้าองค์หญิงพร้อมกับส่งเสียงงัวเงียตอบกลับไปบวกกับอารมณ์เสียนิดหน่อยในตอนตื่นเช้าของบัคกี้ทำให้ได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะคิกคักอย่างเป็นกันเองจากทางองค์รัชทายาทคนเล็กของวากันดาผ่านโฮโลแกรม

 

“แค่อยากจะทักทายแบบอเมริกันเอง” ชูริกล่าวติดตลก

 

“อเมริกันเขาไม่ได้ทักกันแบบนี้ตอนเช้าซักหน่อย” บัคกี้ตอบอย่างไม่ใส่ใจพร้อมกับเริ่มลุกขึ้นนั่งบนเตียงนอนเขายื่นมือออกมาไว้ด้านหน้าลำตัวเพื่อที่จะได้คุยกับชูริได้ถนัด

 

“จะยังไงก็เถอะนี่เกือบสิบเอ็ดโมงแล้วนายจะไม่มาเช็คร่างกายหน่อยหรอ” องค์หญิงชูริถาม “กำหนดการวันนี้นายต้องไปเดินซื้อของที่ตลาดกับฉัน”

 

“หาทำไมแค่เดินซื้อของต้องเป็นกำหนดการเลยล่ะ” บัคกี้ถามด้วยความสงสัยจริงๆแล้วเขาแอบสงสัยในวิธีการรักษาของชูริมานานแล้วตั้งแต่ออกจากเครื่องนั้น เขาจำอะไรก่อนหน้านี้ไม่ค่อยได้นักคงเพราะชูริได้รักษาสมองของเขาไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว...มั้ง สิ่งที่บัคกี้จำได้คือกำหนดการหลายๆอย่างที่ชูริเป็นคนมอบหมายให้ไปทำ ไปเก็บฝ้ายที่หมู่บ้านบ้าง ไปช่วยเลี้ยงแรดแถวๆเผ่าชายแดนบ้าง หรือไปสอนภาษาอังกฤษให้เด็กในหมู่บ้านตามชนเผ่าเล็กๆต่างๆบ้าง มันช่างพิลึกพิลั่นเกินกว่าจะเรียกว่ารักษาเขาเสียจริงๆ

 

“ก็ฉันเป็นเจ้าหญิงนี่มันก็ต้องเป็นกำหนดการสิ” ชูริตอบอย่างสดใสพร้อมยิ้มกว้างให้บัคกี้เมื่อเขาได้ยินดังนั้นถึงกับเหลือกตาให้กับภาพโฮโลแกรมขององค์หญิง ชูริเห็นเช่นนั้นก็หลุดขำก้ากออกมาอย่างไม่ไว้มาดเจ้าหญิงตามที่ตนบอกเลย “ฮ่าๆๆๆๆๆโอเคๆรีบๆอาบน้ำแต่งตัวแล้วมาที่ห้องแล็บภายในสิบนาที” ชูริกล่าวขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็วไม่ทันให้บัคกี้ได้ต่อรองใดๆและรูปโฮโลแกรมของเธอก็ดับไปจากลูกปัดคิโมโย 

 

“สิบนาทีมันสั้นไปสำหรับคนแขนข้างเดียวนะ” เขาแอบบ่นอุบอิบหลังจากวางสายจากชูริไปแล้ว

 

การที่บัคกี้มีแขนเพียงข้างเดียวคงจะทำให้เขาใช้อุปกรณ์ต่างๆได้ยากเย็น แต่ด้วยความล้ำหน้าในนวัตกรรมของวากันดาเรื่องแค่นี้เป็นเพียงเรื่องจิ๊บจ๊อยมากสำหรับชูริที่จะฝังข้อมูลลงบนสมองของเขาเพื่อเปิดการใช้งานลูกปัดคิโมโย (ซึ่งจริงๆทุกคนก็ต้องทำแบบนี้เช่นเดียวกัน) มันทำให้เขาใช้ชีวิตได้ง่ายขึ้นกว่าเดิมพอสมควรเลยทีเดียว เมื่อใช้เวลาในการฝึกอีกนิดหน่อยเขาจึงสามารถใช้คำสั่งการต่างๆลูกปัดคิโมโยด้วยสมองแทนได้อย่างราบรื่น

 

บัคกี้เริ่มลุกขึ้นจากเตียงแล้วเดินไปอาบน้ำแต่งตัว ในช่วงแรกๆตลอดเวลาที่รักษาเขาองค์หญิงชูริรักษาสมองให้ก่อนแขนซ้ายของเขาจึงยังไม่ถูกทดแทนด้วยสิ่งใดๆ ดังนั้นการเหลือแขนเพียงข้างขวาข้างเดียวทำให้การดำเนินชีวิตของบัคกี้ในวากันดาค่อนข้างลำบากพอสมควร องค์หญิงชูริเสนอให้เขาได้มีคนรับใช้ส่วนตัวซักสามสี่คน แต่บัคกี้นั้นปฏิเสธเสียงแข็งเขาบอกเธอว่าเขาอยากฝึกทำทุกอย่างด้วยตัวเองมากกว่า จริงๆแล้วบัคกี้คงไม่คุ้นเคยกับความหรูหราสะดวกสบายแบบนี้เท่าใดนัก เมื่อเวลาผ่านไปห้าเดือนเขาก็เริ่มค่อยๆคุ้นชินกับการมีแขนข้างเดียวมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม ถึงแม้จะทำอะไรได้ช้าลงแต่เขาก็รู้สึกสบายใจกับความเป็นอยู่แบบนี้ เขาคิดว่าหากเขามีแค่แขนเพียงข้างเดียวเขาคงอยู่อย่างสงบสุขไม่ต้องไปสู้รบกับใครอีกต่อไป

 

นวัตกรรมในวากันดาถือว่าล้ำหน้าโลกยุคปัจจุบันอยู่มาก การที่ชายหนุ่มหลงยุคอายุเกือบร้อยปีเข้ามาอยู่ในนี้เป็นอะไรที่ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกเหมือนเป็นมนุษย์ถ้ำ ชูริสอนเขาใช้เครื่องมือต่างๆไปพร้อมๆกับรักษาสมองให้เขา แต่ถึงอย่างไรก็ตามห้าเดือนที่ผ่านมานี่ก็ไม่ค่อยทำให้คุณปู่อายุเกือบร้อยสามารถใช้อุปกรณ์ต่างๆได้อย่างคล่องแคล่วเท่าไหร่นัก นั่นทำให้เขานึกถึงสตีฟคงต้องเจออะไรแบบนี้เหมือนกันตอนที่ตื่นขึ้นมา

 

สตีฟ...หมอนั่นจะเป็นยังไงบ้างนะ

 

หลังจากวันที่สตีฟพาเขามารักษาที่วากันดาและถูกพาไปรักษาไว้ในห้องแล็บส่วนตัวของชูริ เมื่อบัคกี้ตื่นขึ้นมาครั้งแรกหลังจากผ่านการรักษาไปได้หนึ่งเดือนสติของเขายังไม่สู้ดีมากนัก ฝ่าบาททีชัลล่าจึงเรียกให้สตีฟมาหาเขา สตีฟไม่รอช้าเขารีบมาหาเพื่อนรักที่วากันดาโดนทันทีและคอยช่วยเหลือพยาบาลให้บัคกี้เวลาชูริไม่อยู่ที่ห้องแล็บ เมื่ออาการของบัคกี้ดีขึ้นเขาก็บอกให้สตีฟกลับไปทำงานถึงแม้สตีฟจะยังเป็นห่วงเขาอยู่ก็ตาม

 

หลังจากนั้นพวกเขาก็ติดต่อกันผ่านทางสไกป์กันเกือบทุกวันมีส่งอีเมลล์บ้าง ข้อความบ้าง สตีฟแวะมาหาบ้าง แล้วแต่สถานที่ที่สตีฟอยู่ว่าใกล้วากันดามากน้อยแค่ไหน ซึ่งแต่ละครั้งที่เจอกันหรือได้คุยกันทั้งสองก็คอยถามสารทุกข์สุขดิบระหว่างกันและกัน เขาเป็นคนโทรไปหาบ้างแต่ส่วนมากสตีฟจะเป็นคนโทรมาหาเขาเองเสียมากกว่าจนแทบจะเป็นกิจวัตรประจำวันไปเสียแล้ว ระยะห่างเป็นร้อยเป็นพันไมล์ระหว่างวากันดาและอเมริกาช่างห่างไกลยิ่งนัก การได้คุยกับสตีฟในเกือบจะทุกวันทำให้เขารู้สึกเหมือนอยู่บ้านไม่เหงามากนักเพราะเขาเป็นเพียงคนขาวคนเดียวในวากันดา (ถึงก่อนหน้านี้จะมีเจ้าหน้าที่ CIA เอเวอเรตต์รอสส์อยู่แต่เขาก็กลับอเมริกาไปซะแล้ว) แต่จริงๆแล้วเรื่องการเป็นคนขาวคนเดียวในวากันดายังไม่เหงาเท่าเขาอยู่ห่างไกลคนที่เขารักที่สุดอยู่ดี

 

บัคกี้เลื่อนดูข้อความในลูกปัดคิโมโยว่ามีอะไรที่สตีฟส่งมาหาเขาหรือไม่ แต่นั่นก็ไม่มีอะไรใหม่ไปนอกจากข้อความของเมื่อวานของสตีฟที่บอกเกี่ยวกับต้องไปทำภารกิจที่อัมสเตอร์ดัม เขาจึงสั่งให้ปิดกล่องจดหมายลงและเตรียมตัวไปอาบน้ำเสียที

 

 

—✧— 

 

 

“ผ่านไปเกือบครึ่งชั่วโมงกว่านายจะโผล่หน้ามาที่แล็บได้เสียที” องค์หญิงชูริยืนกอดอกมองบัคกี้ที่แต่งตัวด้วยผ้าพื้นเมืองอย่างไม่เรียบร้อยเหมือนเดิม ก็แน่ล่ะเพราะเขามีแขนเพียงข้างเดียวจะทำให้อะไรมันเพอร์เฟกเรียบร้อยได้อย่างไร

 

“ลองมีแขนข้างเดียวแบบผมสิครับองค์หญิงชูริ” บัคกี้กล่าวเหน็บเล็กน้อยเมื่อชูริได้ยินจึงแอบขำเบาๆ พร้อมทั้งเรียกเจ้าหน้าที่ชายแถวนั้นมาช่วยแต่งกายให้บัคกี้เล็กน้อย

 

“น่าสงสารจังเลยนะคะจ่าสิบเอกบาร์นส์บอกให้มีบริวารซักสามสี่คนก็ไม่เชื่อ” ชูริพูดติดตลก “เอาล่ะพร้อมแล้วก็ขึ้นเขียงเลย”

 

บัคกี้ทำหน้ามุ่ยแต่ก็เดินไปยังเตียงรักษาด้านในห้องแล็บแต่โดยดี เขาถอดรองเท้าแล้วขึ้นไปยังบนเตียงที่ลอยโดยไร้สิ่งใดๆค้ำอยู่ด้านล่าง ช่วงที่มีสติแรกๆก็แอบสงสัยและหวาดกลัวเจ้าเตียงนี่อยู่เหมือนกัน แต่พอชูริอธิบายให้ฟัง (ซึ่งเขาก็ไม่ได้เข้าใจเท่าไหร่หรอก) พร้อมกับใบหน้าอันไร้กังวลของชูริเขาก็ค่อยโล่งใจและชินกับเจ้าเตียงนี่เรียบร้อย

 

เจ้าหน้าที่สองสามคนเดินเข้ามาพร้อมกับติดตั้งอุปกรณ์ตรวจเช็คสมองของเขา ชูริเริ่มทำการตรวจอย่างละเอียดถี่ถ้วน ใบหน้าขององค์หญิงจะเคร่งขรึมเสมอเมื่อถึงคราวต้องใช้สมาธิ แถมด้วยวัยเพียงสิบหกปีขององค์รัชทายาทคนเล็กองค์หญิงชูริเป็นผู้ประดิษฐ์นวัตกรรมทุกชนิดในวากันดา (และด้านแฟชั่นอีกด้วย) เธอเป็นคนที่ฉลาดที่สุดในประเทศเลยก็ว่าได้ ทำให้บัคกี้จึงไว้วางใจในความเก่งกาจเธอ

 

“เสร็จแล้วล่ะบัคกี้” เมื่อเวลาผ่านไปประมาณครึ่งชั่วโมงชูริก็เงยหน้าขึ้นจากจอโฮโลแกรมที่ทำหน้าที่ตรวจภายในสมองของบัคกี้พร้อมกับเดินมาหาเขาที่เตียง

 

“วันนี้รู้สึกเป็นยังไงบ้าง” ชูริถามซึ่งเป็นคำถามที่เธอจะถามเขาทุกวันเพื่อเช็คอาการ

 

“วันนี้รู้สึกไม่อยากตื่นจากที่นอน” บัคกี้ตอบอย่างใสซื่อพร้อมกับส่งสายตาแป๋วไปทางชูริจนทำให้องค์หญิงแอบเบ้ปากใส่

 

“โอเคไม่มีอะไรผิดปกติ” ชูริตอบ “เย็นนี้เราจะลองใส่แขนฝึกหัดให้กับนายนะวันนี้เลยต้องไปช้อปปิ้งกันซักหน่อย เดี๋ยวต้องใส่แขนแล้วฉันเลยจะไปเลือกเสื้อให้นายด้วย” เธอกรอกข้อมูลต่างๆลงบนโฮโลแกรมของลูกปัดคิโมโยและปิดจอลง

 

“อ้อที่ต้องไปเดินซื้อของที่ตลาดมันเป็นอย่างนี้นี่เอง” เขากล่าว

 

“จริงๆพรุ่งนี้ท่านพี่จะกลับมาด้วยอ่ะท่านแม่บอกว่าต้องซื้อของที่ท่านพี่ชอบต้อนรับซักนิด” ชูริแอบบ่นเล็กน้อย “แต่เราก็มีข้าราชบริวารอะไรนี่อยู่นะทำไมท่านแม่ถึงให้ข้าไปด้วยล่ะเนี่ย”

 

“ฮ่าๆๆๆสงสัยเพราะองค์หญิงชอบใช้งานฉันรึเปล่า” บัคกี้หัวเราะทำเอาชูริมองค้อนเลยทีเดียว

 

“แหมได้ทีเอาใหญ่เลยนะเดี๋ยวไม่ใส่แขนให้ซะหรอก” ชูริขู่แต่กระนั้นบัคกี้ก็ยังไม่หายขำอยู่ดี

 

“ขออภัยพะย่ะค่ะองค์หญิง” บัคกี้กล่าวขอโทษติดตลก

 

“โอเคๆมีอารมณ์ร่วมกับมนุษย์คนอื่นแล้วแสดงว่าการรักษาของฉันประสบความสำเร็จ” ชูริยิ้มพร้อมกับถอดอุปกรณ์ต่างๆออกจากตัวบัคกี้

 

“ว่าแต่ผลตรวจวันนี้เป็นอย่างไรบ้างหรอ” บัคกี้ถามหลังจากที่ลุกขึ้นนั่งและพร้อมจะเตรียมตัวลุกออกจากเตียง

 

“อ้อดีทีเดียวดีมากเลยล่ะฉันคิดว่าอีกไม่กี่เดือนน่าจะกลับมาเป็นคนปกติได้เลย” ชูริกล่าวยิ้มให้

 

“แล้วตอนนี้ยังไม่ปกติหรอ” บัคกี้ถามกลับน้ำเสียงเจือด้วยความเครียดเล็กน้อย

 

“อืมมมก็ไม่มีอะไรน่าเป็นห่วงขนาดนั้น ฉันคิดว่าอย่างน้อยเวลานายได้ยินคนพูดรหัสนั้นใส่ก็ไม่กลายร่างแล้วล่ะ ตอนนี้ก็เหลือแค่ให้ร่างกายรักษาด้วยตัวเองก็น่าจะเข้าที่เข้าทาง แต่มันใช้เวลาซักหลายเดือนอยู่เพราะนายโดนทำมาหลายรอบเกินไปน่ะนะ” ชูริอธิบายให้ฟังเขาเข้าใจดีว่าชูริพยายามทำให้เขาหายเครียดแต่ยังไรเสียความกังวลก็ไม่ได้ลดลงไปเท่าไหร่

 

“ไม่ต้องคิดมากหรอกบัคกี้เชื่อมือฉันเถอะฉันเก่งที่สุดในโลกแล้ว” ชูริกล่าวพร้อมยิ้มให้กับเขา

 

“ไม่งั้นแฟนนายไม่พานายมารักษาถึงมือฉันหรอก” ชูริแอบแซวกลับ

 

“จะบ้า...เอ้ย...ขออภัยครับองค์หญิง...หมอนั่นไม่ใช่แฟนผมนะครับ” บัคกี้ตอบด้วยความเขินอายอย่างสุดขีด จนเกือบจะหลุดคำหยาบต่อหน้าองค์รัชทายาทแห่งวากันดาเสียแล้ว

 

“ฮ่าๆๆๆ ปากแข็งไปเถอะ ฉันรู้น่าา” ชูริแอบหยอกบัคกี้ด้วยท่าทางที่สื่อว่าไม่มีอะไรรอดสายตาองค์หญิงชูริได้ทำให้เขาหน้าแดงหนักกว่าเดิม

 

“ไม่เห็นมีอะไรเลยนะครับ!!!” บัคกี้ตอบปัด

 

“แหมที่โทรมาคุยกันเกือบจะทุกวันนั่นไม่เรียกว่าแฟนแล้วเรียกว่าอะไร” ชูริตอบพร้อมแอบอมยิ้มเล็กๆเธอหันหน้าไปมองบัคกี้ผู้ซึ่งหน้าแดงเป็นลูกมะเขือเทศไปเรียบร้อยแล้วก็แอบหลุดขำเบาๆ

 

“นี่รู้ได้ไงอ่ะ!!!” บัคกี้หันหน้ามาถามด้วยความตกใจเป็นอย่างมากเขาเห็นถึงรอยยิ้มสนุกสนานอันเจ้าเล่ห์ขององค์หญิง

 

“นี่คิดว่าฉันเป็นใครกันคนพัฒนานวัตกรรมแห่งวากันดาเชียวนะทำใจเถอะ” ชูริพูดจบพลางตบหลังเขาบัคกี้ผู้ซึ่งโดนองค์หญิงแกล้งอย่างเต็มที่ทำได้แค่เพียงเบือนหน้าหนีความอายเท่านั้นเอง

 

 

—✧—

 

 

หลังจากองค์หญิงชูริพาบัคกี้เดินย่านร้านค้าต่างๆนานาซึ่งมันต่างไปกับคำว่า ‘ตลาด’ ขององค์หญิงโดยสิ้นเชิง ชูริกล่าวว่าถ้าจะให้พูดถึงหน้าตาของสถานที่แห่งนี้ก็คงจะเหมือนน้องๆของย่านวังโดมในปารีสร้าน เพราะแต่ละร้านล้วนแข่งขันกันประดับตกแต่งหน้าร้านอย่างอลังการ โดยจัดสรรให้พื้นที่ด้านบนของร้านค้าต่างๆเป็นพื้นที่สำหรับสตูดิโอของร้าน ชูริกล่าวกับเขาว่านี่เป็นย่านพาณิชยกรรมที่เธอสร้างขึ้นมาใหม่นี้ได้แรงบันดาลใจหลังจากได้ไปดูแต่ละเมืองสำคัญๆหลากหลายที่ ทั้งในยุโรปเอเชียและอเมริกา

 

เนื่องจากพื้นที่ย่านเป็นย่านที่อยู่อาศัยเก่าการออกแบบจึงมีการผสมผสานย่านการค้าใหม่ให้เข้ากับวิถีเดิมของเมืองหลวงวากันดาแห่งนี้ ย่านการค้านี้จึงเป็นย่านอันดับหนึ่งทั้งด้านการค้าและการออกแบบสถาปัตยกรรมภายในระยะเวลารวดเร็วมีผู้คนจับจ่ายเลือกซื้อสินค้ามากมาย

 

“นี่องค์หญิงผมว่าแค่นี้ก็เพียงพอแล้วมั้ง” บัคกี้มองถุงในมือประมาณสี่ห้าใบพร้อมกับมองถุงในมือ บริวารห้าคนที่ตามชูริอีกประมาณเกือบยี่สิบใบหลังจากพวกเขาเดินเข้าออกร้านรวงตามองค์หญิงเป็นสิบๆร้าน

 

“เอ๋นี่ยังไม่ถึงครึ่งนึงเลยนะ” ชูริหันมาพูดพร้อมยิ้มให้อย่างสนุกสนาน แต่สีหน้าของบัคกี้ที่แสดงให้เห็นถึงความช็อคโดยไม่ปิดบังของเขาโดยที่เขาคิดในใจว่านี่หรือคือการชอปปิ้งของผู้หญิง เหล่าบริวารที่ชินกับการมาชอปปิ้งพร้อมองค์หญิงต่างมองบัคกี้ขำๆ

 

“ชุดนายก็ยังไม่พอชุดของฉันก็ยังไม่พอแล้ว นี่ก็แค่สามโมงเองยังมีเวลาอีกตั้งสองชั่วโมงแน่ะ” ชูริพูดจบพร้อมกับยิ้มให้บัคกี้แล้วเธอก็ลากเขาเข้าร้านต่อไปอย่างไม่รีรอเสียงต่อต้านทำให้บัคกี้ต้องตามเข้าไปอย่างโดยดี

 

เมื่อถึงเวลาห้าโมงราชรถของชูริก็มารับที่ร้านคาเฟ่เล็กๆที่ตรอกแห่งหนึ่งในย่านการค้า โดยบัคกี้สังเกตเห็นว่าบริเวณโดยรอบร้านนั้นแทบจะไม่มีใครอื่นเลยนอกจากพวกเขา ร้านข้างๆก็เป็นห้องเสื้อชั้นสูงไว้สำหรับคนฐานะดี (มากๆ) เท่านั้น ซึ่งชูริบอกว่าบริเวณนี้เป็นร้านของเธอเสียส่วนมาก เสื้อผ้าเครื่องประดับต่างๆจะทำด้วยไวเบรเนี่ยมในปริมาณที่มากเป็นพิเศษ หรือที่เธอกล่าวว่าจริงๆพื้นที่ส่วนนี้เป็นที่หลบภัยเวลาเบื่อราชวังหรือเวลาท่านพี่บ่น

 

เมื่อทั้งบัคกี้และชูริกลับมาถึงที่วังชูริก็เปิดลูกปัดคิโมโยเพื่อโทรเข้าไปที่แล็บและบอกให้เตรียมพร้อมสำหรับการรักษาจ่าสิบเอกบาร์นส์ในขั้นต่อไป จากนั้นชูริจัดการสั่งข้าราชบริวารทั้งหลายให้เอาเสื้อผ้าของบัคกี้และของเธอเองไปวางไว้ที่ห้องนอนของแต่ละคน และนำของฝากที่จะให้ท่านพี่ในวันพรุ่งนี้ไปให้ท่านแม่เมื่อเธอสั่งการเรียบร้อย แล้วชูริก็พาบัคกี้เดินขึ้นไปที่แล็บเพื่อดำนินการรักษาขั้นตอนต่อไปในทันที

 

“ตื่นเต้นรึเปล่าจ่าสิบเอกบาร์นส์” ชูริเอ่ยขึ้นเมื่อใกล้ถึงห้องแล็บ

 

“นิดหน่อยแต่ผมเหนื่อยจากการชอปปิ้งมากกว่า ความตื่นเต้นเลยลดลงไปนิดนึง” บัคกี้ตอบทำให้องค์หญิงหลุดขำออกมาเล็กน้อย

 

“ถึงละเชิญค่ะบัคกี้” ชูริผายมือให้เขาเดินเข้าไปในห้องแล็บอันคุ้นเคยเจ้าหน้าที่เตรียมทุกอย่างรอไว้เรียบร้อยแล้ว

 

“ทำไมมีแขนเยอะจังผมแขนหายไปข้างเดียวเองนะ” เขาถามติดตลกเมื่อเห็นแขนเทียมสามสี่อันของเขาวางไว้ใกล้ๆโต๊ะของชูริ

 

“อ้อ จริงๆแล้วมันยังอยู่ในขั้นตอนทดลองประดิษฐ์อยู่ แต่ฉันอยากจะลองใส่ให้นายดูว่าโอเคมั้ย” ชูริกล่าว “ขึ้นเตียงได้เลยบัคกี้” เธอตบที่เตียงดังปุบเป็นสัญญาณพร้อมเรียกให้เขาขึ้นเตียงได้ทันที

 

“อาจจะรู้สึกจั๊กจี้นิดหน่อย ก็ทนๆเอาละกันนะ” ชูริพูดขึ้นบัคกี้หันมายิ้มนิดหน่อยให้พร้อมกับหันไปมองเพดานเหมือนเดิม เพราะสีหน้าของเขาเผยให้เห็นถึงความกังวลโดยที่ชูริยังรับรู้ได้เธอจึงกล่าวช่วยให้เขารู้สึกสบายใจ “ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงนะพอใส่แขนแล้วนายก็จะได้ไปเลี้ยงแพะได้อย่างสนุกสนานเหมือนเดิมเลยล่ะ” บัคกี้ได้ยินดังนั้นจึงยิ้มตอบกลับไป

 

องค์หญิงเริ่มต้นด้วยการให้ยาชาจากลูกปัดคิโมโย เธอวางลูกปัดสำหรับรักษาคิโมโยไว้รอบหัวไหล่เพื่อใช้สำหรับขั้นตอนต่อไป ในการใส่แขนหลังจากได้รับยาชาจากลูกปัดสติของบัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆจางลง เขาจึงหลับตาลงด้วยความเหนื่อยล้า หลังจากที่พยาบาลผู้ช่วยนำแขนเทียมมาให้ ชูริเธอจัดการเซ็ทค่าต่างๆให้เป็นค่าปกติก่อนจึงสั่งให้ผู้ช่วยจับแขนวางในระนาบเดียวกับตัวเพื่อทำการเชื่อมต่อเข้ากับร่างกายของเขา บัคกี้เริ่มไม่ได้ยินสิ่งใดและหลับไปในที่สุด

 

“ตอนนี้ยาชาน่าจะออกฤทธิ์เต็มที่แล้ว” ชูริกล่าวขึ้นพร้อมกับเหลือบมองข้อมูลจากจอโฮโลแกรม “อัตราการเต้นหัวใจก็ปกติความดันคงที่คิดว่าน่าจะโอเคแล้วนะ” เธอกล่าวเหล่าพยาบาลผู้ช่วยพยักหน้าให้

 

บุรุษพยาบาลผู้ช่วยคนหนึ่งจับแขนไวเบรเนี่ยมไปบริเวณหัวไหล่ของบัคกี้ โดยมีพยาบาลผู้ช่วยอื่นๆคอยช่วยเหลืออยู่โดยรอบ ส่วนองค์หญิงชูริเป็นคนควบคุมกลไกเครื่องมือโฮโลแกรมของแขนและลูกปัดคิโมโย เมื่อพยาบาลผู้ช่วยจ่อแขนเข้าที่เรียบร้อย เขาก็มองไปที่ชูริจากนั้นชูริก็จัดการลงมือเปิดเครื่องกลและเริ่มทำการต่อเส้นประสาทนับล้านๆเส้นบริเวณหัวไหล่กับแขนไวเบรเนี่ยมอย่างคล่องแคล่ว ในระหว่างที่ชูริกำลังเชื่อมต่อเส้นประสาทอยู่เหล่าพยาบาลผู้ช่วยก็คอยดูอาการของบัคกี้ว่าเป็นอย่างไรบ้างพร้อมบอกรายละเอียดสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นให้ฟังอย่างต่อเนื่อง

 

“อัตราการเต้นของหัวใจสูงขึ้นเล็กน้อยพะย่ะค่ะ” บุรุษพยาบาลผู้หนึ่งกล่าวขึ้น

 

“อืมไม่น่ามีปัญหาอะไรนะ” ชูริกล่าวโดยไม่ได้หันมามองพร้อมกับเชื่อมต่อเส้นประสาทต่ออย่างขมักเขม้น

 

“ส่วนความดันยังคงที่...” พยาบาลสาวคนหนึ่งพูดขึ้นแต่แล้วก็หยุดไปกระทันหัน

 

“อัตราการเต้นของหัวใจยังสูงขึ้นอยู่พะย่ะค่ะ” บุรุษพยาบาลคนเดิมกล่าว

 

“...ความดันเพิ่มขึ้นเพ...อ๊ะ...ตกลงมาเท่าเดิมแล้วเพคะ...” พยาบาลสาวพูดขึ้นอีกครั้งแทบจะพร้อมๆกับบุรุษพยาบาล

 

“เอ๋!? คราวนี้ความดันตกเพคะ” เธอกล่าวด้วยความสงสัยจนชูริเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองหลังจากที่เชื่อมต่อเส้นประสาทจนเกือบเสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้ว

 

“คิดว่าน่าจะ...”

 

_แกร่กๆๆๆๆ_

_วี้~~_

 

เสียงแขนที่เหมือนจะเชื่อมต่อเข้ากับบัคกี้เรียบร้อยแล้วเริ่มทำงานในขณะเดียวกันอยู่ดีๆดวงตาของบัคกี้ก็ลืมตาขึ้นมาพร้อมกับมองไปยังบุรุษพยาบาลผู้คอยประคองแขนอยู่จากนั้นก็เกิดเหตุการณ์ไม่คาดคิดเกินขึ้น

 

_**หมับบบ!!!!** _

 

**“อั่กกก!!!!!!!”**

 

_**!!!!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> แอบมาเปิดเรื่องใหม่เงียบๆ จริงๆเป็นเรื่องคิดไว้ตั้งแต่ตอนก่อน infinity war เข้าอีกค่ะ  
> ที่คิดไว้ก็เพราะ m&m เคยบอกว่าบัคกี้กับสตีฟสไกป์หากันตอน 2 ปีที่วากานด้าค่ะ ก็เรยตู้ม ออกมาเป็นโกโก้ครันช์
> 
> แวะเวียนมาพูดคุยเม้ามอยกันได้ที่ twitter : @hAnatabi ได้เลยข่าาาา


End file.
